Baby and Daddy Day
by MayAja
Summary: tugas tambahan dari istri tercintah untuk polisi tampan pemilik hatinya. bisakah Mingyu menjaga buah hatinya dengan bantuan Seme squad yang katanya berpengalaman. SVT. Meanie. BxB. Mpreg.


_Meanie_

 _Bxb, Yaoi, M-preg_ __ _ **garis keras**_ _, Shounen-ai_

 _homophobic go away please !_

 _Typo! I am so sorry._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _._

 _Enjoy it_

 _I hope you like this._

 _._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara gedebuk dan benda-benda diseret mengusik tidur pemuda jangkung yang tengkurap di atas ranjang king size tersebut membuat pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia tidak suka akan suara yang menganggu tidur singkatnya tersebut.

Ia membuka matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk dan melihat ada seorang yang berada dikamarnya sedang bolak balik dari lemari pakaian ke sofa dengan membawa beberapa barang dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Oh… Gyu maaf aku membangunkanmu, aku harus segera berangkat sebelum ketinggalan kereta hari ini." ujar orang tersebut kepada pemuda yang bersender di kepala ranjang dengan muka bantal yang masih melekat diwajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kupikir nanti akan macet karena hari ini Weekend kau perlu berangkat secepatnya sebelum terlambat." jawab Min Gyu dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Mingyu bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi membersihkan diri bersiap menjalani hari dengan tugas ganda.

'S _emangat Gyu kau bisa melakukannya, Wonwoo bisa kenapa dirimu tidak.'_ Batin Mingyu memberi dorongan untuk dirinya.

Tidak berapa lama Mingyu selesai mandi, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan disuguhi pemandangan kamar yang terasa bagai diterjang badai dan seseorang yang bersamanya tadi telah menghilang lupa membersihkan kekacauan yang ia perbuat.

' _Mungkin dia menyiapkan sarapan lebih awal'_ pikirnya.

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, ia lebih memilih membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil baju acak dan mengenakannya. Membiarkan kamar tidurnya berantakan.

' _Nanti saja'_ batinnya.

Setelah itu ia keluar kamar menuju kearah dapur. Sebelumnya menyempatkan diri menengok kamar sebelahnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega karena penghuni kamar yang nampak masih tertidur lelap tanpa tahu ia akan ditinggal pergi seseorang yang benar-benar ia sayangi.

Didapur ia melihat punggung seseorang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan apron biru tua polos melekat erat ditubuhnya membuat lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas. Kurus namun Mingyu menyukai itu.

"Sayang, kau akan berangkat jam berapa?." ujar Mingyu mengagetkan Wonwoo yang sedang membersihkan alat masak yang baru ia gunakan. Setidaknya ia ingin sedikit meringankan beban suaminya hari ini.

"Sekitar jam 7 aku berangkat, kau yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggal bersama Minu?." Jelas Wonwoo khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan sang buah hati dengan polisi tampan pemilik hatinya ini.

"Kau meragukanku, ayolah sayang Minu darah dagingku tentu aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau lupa jika masih ada seme squad yang akan membantu cuma-cuma oke." Canda Mingyu sambil melingkarkan tanggannya disekeliling pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang sekarang menghadap dirinya setelah selesai mencuci semua peralatan memasak.

"Dan aku lebih khawatir akan itu, perkumpulan tidak jelasmu itu malah membuat ku ragu untuk menemui Jung Kook saat ini, kau dan para seme tukang kerdus itu bukankah lebih banyak meluangkan waktu mengurusi pekerjaan kalian daripada keluarga sendiri."

Mingyu menekan tubuh Wonwoo hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka secara otomatis Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangan melingkari leher Mingyu.

"Aish… kami melakukannya demi masa depan kalian oke, dan siapa yang kau bilang kerdus hmm…aku hanya kerdus pada mu seorang." Ujar Mingyu tak lupa menaik turun kedua alisnya.

"Dan apa aku percaya." Jawab sarkas Wonwoo sambil menatap mata hitam kelam Mingyu tajam.

Karena gemas akan tingkah si _tsundere_ kesayangannya, membuat Mingyu mengigit gemas batang hidung mancung sang istri. Melupakan jika Wonwoo sangat membencinya, terlihat dengan tatapan menyipit mata sipitnya yang seolah ingin menguliti Mingyu hidup-hidup.

"Ayolah jangan dibatalkan, kau tidak kasihan adik kelincimu itu hamil besar pasti ia kesulitan harus mengurus nenekmu seorang diri, yah sekalian _quality_ _time_ ku dengan Minu. Minu akan menyukai itu."

Wonwoo menghela napas dan menyenderkan keningnya di bahu bidang Mingyu tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberatkan pria yang ia cintai dengan harus meninggalkan dia berdua dengan buah hati mereka tapi urusan ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan adik semata wayangnya yang hamil besar harus merawat nenek mereka yang sakit sejak kemarin dan ingin Wonwoo –cucunya– ada didekat beliau.

Dan ia tidak setega itu menolak keinginan nenek satu-satunya. Ia bisa saja mengajak keluarga kecilnya ke kampung halaman namun Minwoo baru saja sembuh dari demam tinggi dan ia tidak mau menanggung resiko buah hatinya akan terserang sakit lainnya.

Lagipula hari ini Mingyu sedang libur bekerja sehingga bisa menjaga si aktif Minu tanpa harus repot menitipkan anaknya di rumah kakak iparnya yang tinggal didepan rumahnya. Ia masih punya belas kasihan lagipula jeonghan–kakak iparnya–sedang hamil anak kedua Seungcheol dan memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan Minu, bisa kau bayangkan betapa repot dirinya.

"Kau dan mulut manismu itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan… Oke aku tetap akan berangkat, kau senang."

"Tentu terima kasih baby, Daddy menyukai itu." ujar Mingyu semangat sampai menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Sebenarnya Gyu kupikir kau memiliki maksud tertentu bukan sampai benar-benar menginginkanku tetap berangkat. Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi kan, awas sampai kau melukai Minu aku tidak segan-segan memotong barang berharga mu itu." Ancam Wonwoo serius.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukan dengan tiba-tiba dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia bergerak-gerak tidak jelas seperti gelagat ingin menyembunyikan atau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Gyu… aku menanti." Sambil bersedekap Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam menanti apa yang ingin lakukan.

"Ekhem... tidak hyung."

Merasa jika Mingyu belum atau tidak ingin mengatakannya, Wonwoo menghela napas pendek percaya jika Mingyu tidak akan melakukan hal yang nanti akan membuatnya kecewa. _Lagi_. Ia percaya itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah Gyu aku percaya kau akan menjaga Minu seperti aku mejaga kepercayaanmu itu."

Wonwoo mendekat kearah Mingyu, Ia mendongak menatap mata hitam pasangan hidup sematinya itu yang memberinya kekuatan hingga ia mampu membesarkan Kim Minwoo seorang diri saat dimana ia harus ditinggal pergi hingga berbulan-bulan oleh Mingyu saat dia harus dinas luar kota. Tentu sebagai salah satu yang memegang peran penting dalam kepolisian Mingyu harus rela meluangkan waktunya demi tugas Negara yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Hingga lima bulan yang lalu Mingyu meminta atasannya untuk menurunkan jabatannya agar masih di dalam ruang lingkup kota kelahiran sang anak. Sehingga ia bisa memantau perkembangan sang anak walau tak harus setiap saat bisa dilakukan, setidaknya ia tetap pulang kerumah, kedalam pelukan hangat Wonwoo yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Gyu, kau tahu apa yang paling ku benci ?."

Wonwoo merapatkan tubuhnya kembali menempel ke badan Mingyu, ia memajukan wajah hingga hidung mereka saling bergesekan saking dekatnya posisi tersebut membuat mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Wonwoo berbisik pelan didepan bibir Mingyu yang berjarak sekitar lima senti namun ia yakin Mingyu mampu mendengarnya.

"Saat kau meragukan kepercayaanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Wonwoo segera menyerang bibir Mingyu, tidak lupa mengenggam helai-helai rambut Mingyu dan mengacaknya. Menghisapnya tanpa henti seolah ingin menunjukkan semua emosi yang selama ini ia pendam. Mingyu yang semula terdiam mulai membalas ciuman yang sarat akan emosi tersebut. Ingin menunjukkan kuasa sang dominan. Saling bertukar saliva entah milik siapa mengalir melewati leher jenjang sang _submissive_. Gigit dan melumat bibir atas maupun bawah tanpa henti Mingyu lakukan.

Hingga ciuman berhenti akibat pasokan oksigen yang menjerit meminta. Mereka saling menjauhkan wajah namun masih saling berhadapan. Mingyu menatap wajah memerah Wonwoo yang terengah-engah mencoba mengisi pasokan oksigen miliknya dan penglihatannya jatuh kearah bibir Wonwoo yang sekarang berwarna merah merekah. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap mata yang tanpa henti memikatnya dalam pusaran tak berujung yang tak mampu ia pecahkan. Karena ia yakin bahwa Wonwoo hanya pemilik hati satu-satunya dan selamanya.

"Tentu jangan pernah meragukan itu."

Mingyu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya berniat berciuman lagi karena baginya bibir Wonwoo itu adiktif untuknya, namun gagal karena suara panggilan masuk dari handphone berwarna hitam yang diletakkan diatas meja makan berbunyi dengan tertera nama sang adik 'Kelinci Jeon'.

Dengan nafas sedikit terengah dan bibir yang bengkak Wonwoo menjauhkan diri lepas dari kungkungan Mingyu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja dan mengangkat panggilan dari adik kesayangannya, tak lupa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Mingyu yang seolah ingin membakar hp kesayangannya.

"Halo… Kookie." sapa Wonwoo kepada lawan bicara disebrang sana.

"Hyung… kau jadi datang kemari?." Jerit ceria Jungkook yang tak pernah absen membuat Wonwoo gemas akan tingkah calon ibu tersebut.

"Tentu hyung datang, bagaimana keadaan halmeoni, Kookie?."

Hanya sampai percakapan itu yang mampu Mingyu dengar, karena Wonwoo segera keluar dari area dapur mungkin menge-chek barangnya yang ia letakkan di ruang tamu.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah deretan rak tinggi yang menyimpan alat-alat makan ; mengambil gelas yang tersimpan, mengisinya dengan air dingin dan meminumnya sedikit. Ia menyenderkan badan dikulkas dan menatap kosong ke arah dinding didepannya, seolah sedang mencoba mengurai benang-benang kusut di otaknya terlihat dengan keningnya berkerut menjadi satu.

' _Ya ampun_ _, bagaimana jika Wonu tahu sebelum waktunya? Apa yang harus ku lakukan_ _'_ batin Mingyu serius.

Karena terlalu larut akan pikiran yang mulai menganggunya, membuat Mingyu tidak sadar jika Wonwoo telah selesai berurusan dengan adiknya dan sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi semua akan baik-baik saja?." Tanya Wonwoo masih ragu.

"Tentu semua bisa ku atasi semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang julukanku dulu adalah si tuan serba bisa di masa kuliah, ingat."

Setidaknya jawaban Mingyu mampu menghilangkan keresahan hatinya. Apa salahnya menyerahkan semuanya ke Mingyu bukankah ia seorang kepala keluarga tentu Mingyu tak sampai hati menelantarkan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku mempercayaimu, semua keperluan dapur sudah ku isi jadi kau tidak perlu keluar mengisi kulkas, daftar segala kebutuhan dan apa yang harus di lakukan baby Minu sudah ku tulis dan di tempel di kulkas ku harap kau tidak melewatkannya Gyu, dan lagi…jika ada apa-apa kau bisa ke rumah Jeonghan hyung atau menghubungiku aku selalu membawa hp kemanapun, lalu.."

"Ya…iya sayang aku tahu semua itu, jadi bisa kita berangkat sekarang." Sela Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo benar-benar akan ketinggalan kereta saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat jam di dinding dapur.

"Aku hampir lupa." Desah Wonwoo.

Ia pergi dari hadapan Mingyu menuju lantai 2 rumah untuk menemui Minwoo–yang masih terlelap nyenyak–bocah gembil tercinta dan mengucapkan _aku menyayangimu sayang jagoan kecilku_ dan doa agar Minu baik-baik saja.

Setelah selesai Wonwoo membawa tas berukuran sedang yang hanya berisi beberapa barang pribadi. Ia tidak perlu membawa barang banyak karena ia selalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar pakaian di rumah neneknya. Ia keluar diantar Mingyu menghampiri taksi yang telah menunggunya dari tadi, tak lupa memberinya bonus ciuman penyemangat dan buru-buru memasuki taksi dengan semburat merah di pipi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeay… semoga suka akan hasil kegabutan otak ane karena data laptop yang isinya semua tugas lama ama yang baru hilang…. /yeayy…mansae~~mansae yeah../ makasih ayang bebbb…

Maaf banget buat pangkat kepolisian ane ngawur demi cerita ini… saya nggk tahu yang begituan.. mian

Hehehehe….

semoga bisa ketemu lagi dengan lanjutannya yah…

jangan lupa isi kotak komentar dibawah ya ditunggu selalu…

See you next time.

Good bye…

#04march


End file.
